El cazador
by No angel1
Summary: En si es un cross over pero se enfoca mas en una lucha entre dimenciones disfutenlo


El cazador Un futuro diferente (Una visita de otra dimensión) Ese es un futuro diferente al de "Una visita de otra dimensión" donde la tierra ha vuelto a la calma las grandes batallas del pasado han terminado los guerreros descansan tras 20 años de paz y tranquilidad Capitulo 1: Lucha entre dimensiones. Dimensión 000056 

_Un hombre misterioso vestido con una chamarra de piel negra, jeans azules y una playera verde estampada con un angel. Este se encuentra observando a un joven que frenéticamente se encuentra persiguiendo a un panda._

Joven: Regresa papá no huyas como un cobarde

_El joven sin darse cuenta es mojado, convirtiendo se en una linda chica de pelirrojos cabellos._

Hombre: Con que el es…

_El hombre siguió al joven hasta una casa que en su puerta decía Dojo Tendo, tras tocar la puerta un par de veces salio una linda joven._

Hombre: Mucho gusto señorita (Mientras se inclinaba un poco en forma de respeto), mi nombre es Taiki, busco a Ranma Saotome, se encontrara en casa.

Kasumi: Pase usted en un momento lo llamo… ¡Ranma!

Ranma: ¿Si, que paso Kasumi?

Kasumi: Te hablan en la puerta.

Ranma: Si, dígame.

Hombre: Buenas tardes mi nombre es Taiki Noperabo, Taiki para mis amigos, vengo a retarlo a un duelo.

Ranma: Esta bien pero creo que no me podrá ganar, si no lo sabe soy experto en el combate estilo libre y creo no ser el oponente indicado para usted.

Taiki: por eso espero un buen combate.

Ya en el Dojo todo estaba preparado la familia Tendo y Genma Saotome observaban la pelea. Todo comenzó de forma normal como eran todos los duelos los oponentes se saludaron y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Ranma se lanzo al ataque pero sin ningún resultado, siendo sus ataques bloqueados con gran facilidad. Tras no obtener ningún resultado decide utilizar sus técnicas especiales pero con el mismo resultado.

Taiki: Creo que es todo lo que puedes dar, que decepción creía que esto iba a ser más divertido.

Ranma: ¿Cómo? ¿No puede ser?, ahora veras Rugido del león

Taiki: hasta que veo algo bueno en ti, aunque no servirá de nada contra mi.( levantando las palmas de sus manos bloqueo completamente el ataque)

Ranma: ¡Maldita sea!

Taiki: No maldiga que se oye muy feo, pero lo siento amiguito, vas a perder (y levantando la palma de una mano y sosteniendo el con el otro brazo su mano) Hiperayo… (Lanzando así un tremendo golpe de energía dejando a Ranma quemado e inconsciente.) 

Akane: ¡Ranma!

Taiki: Bueno como esto se acabo, es hora de llevar me mi trofeo (sacando una pequeña maquina de su bolsillo y apuntándolo hacia Ranma) TU PODER ES MIO (convirtiendo esa maquina a Ranma en una pequeña Carta con la imagen de Ranma en ella) Bueno creo que ya me voy 

Akane: Maldito que le hiciste a Ranma (lanzándole un golpe al cuello que ni siquiera se molesta en esquivar)

Taiki: Pobre niña tonta… ¡Muere! (Lanzándole un poder a la cara dejándola muerta al instante). Bueno me voy (habiendo un portal y desapareciendo en el.

Dimensión 000666 

Se abre un portal saliendo Taiki de el.

Taiki: ¡Marion!

Al oír esto baja una chica como de 15 años, pelo negro y ojos violetas, vertida con ropas de piel.

Marion: Como te fue en tu viaje Angelito 

Taiki: Hazme un favor y deja de decirme angelito 

Marion: Si, si, ya dime que tal te fue

Taiki: bueno la verdad es no valió la pena ir

Marion: ¿Porque? 

Taiki: El campeón de esa dimensión era un pobre diablo, no me costo nada vencerlo.

Marion: mmm… ¿y trajiste algo de comer?

Taiki: Si una especie de Pizza pero según ellos que china, ¿quieres?

Marion: no gracias, prefiero comer los que trajiste ayer

Taiki: Como quieras, por cierto ya viste cual va a ser nuestro próximo blanco 

Marion. Si es en la dimensión, 001587, pero lo mas extraño es que la fuente de energía de el supuesto campeón de esa dimensión esta en una niña.

Taiki: ¿Cual es su nombre?

Marion: déjame ver (dirigiéndose a su computadora), mmm… estaba por aquí… ya lo tengo. Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, pero según los datos no tiene mucha fuerza física si no que puede desarrollar una magia muy poderosa.

Taiki: Pues ni modo tendré que hacerle una pequeña visita tal ves así obtengamos la energía que nos falta.

Marion: Eso espero hermano. Así pronto podremos regresar a casa.

Taiki: Yo también espero eso.

Marion: Bueno vamos a comer y luego jugamos algo

Taiki: a que cosa quieres jugar hoy 

Marion: No se que te parece, a las serpientes y escaleras.

Taiki. Esta bien pero esta ves no hagas trampa, ok

Marion. Si esta bien. 

Notas del autor. Como se pudieron dar cuenta este es un futuro alterno de el fanfic "Una visita de otra dimensión" aquí estoy tratando de darle un toque mas humano al villano pues siempre se le toma como un simple ser que mata solo por placer

Esta historia si esta enfocada en el universo de dragon ball solamente que estoy tomando como dimensiones paralelas a otros animes pero como ya lo dije esta enfocada en el universo de Dragon ball OK es todo espero sus críticas y comentarios.


End file.
